Morning Glory
by Alonewriter75
Summary: This is how James and Logan spend their morning together. Jargan. Smut! One shot.


**I forgot to mention to you guys that I also love JARGAN! YAY! So here is some JARGAN to hold you over while I write my present story. I don't want to rush the story I am doing now so here is a one-shot. Deuces!**

* * *

Logan wakes up snuggled into James' chest.

James moans. He opens his eyes and brings his lips down to meet Logan's, "Morning babe."

Logan groaned, "What time is it?" He turned to face the digital clock on the night stand, "Oh my gosh it is 6 am."

"Do you have work today?"

"I took the day off." Logan yawned, "What about you?"

James glanced down at his boyfriend with a smirk.

Logan glanced up at him, "What?"

James took Logan's chin within his hands and brought his lips upwards for a kiss. He locked his lips with Logan.

Logan moaned into the kiss opening his lips to give James' tongue access to taste his mouth.

James pulled the covers from Logan's body and pulled their bodies closer together.

Logan deepened the kiss running his hands downwards to James' now throbbing dick. What he liked most about bedtime was that he and James always slept in the nude. It gave them better access when they were horny and wanted to fuck.

James bit down on Logan's bottom lip and rolled his hands down to Logan's ass. He gave it a squeeze.

Logan gasped. He broke the kiss and said breathless, "_Fuck me_."

James grinned. He pushed Logan on his back and settled himself between his legs. He spread Logan's legs and started to use his tongue to lick around Logan's pink hole.

Logan arched his back and fisted James' hair.

James held Logan's legs in place as he inserted his tongue into Logan's hole. He began to flick his tongue in and out licking and sucking until he reached Logan's balls. He placed them into his mouth the moved to Logan's dick.

Logan moaned loudly, "_Oh baby yesss_."

James bobbed his head as he began to suck Logan's dick.

Logan writhed under his boyfriend's tongue, "_Right there. Fuck_!" He screamed.

James grinned. He removed his mouth from Logan's dick and sucked on his fingers. He placed his mouth back over Logan's dick while inserting two fingers into Logan's hole.

Logan gasped at the intrusion. He bit down on his bottom lip moving his hips down to meet James' fingers.

James removed his mouth from over his boyfriend's dick and licked across his navel upwards to his nipples.

"_Mmmm baby_." Logan replied as he felt James suck on his nipples, "_Yesss baby_."

James removed his fingers and sat up between Logan's legs. He reached over and removed a condom and some lube from the night stand.

Logan watched him with eyes filled with lust.

James pulled Logan down closer towards him by his feet causing Logan to gasp at how strong his boyfriend was. He watched James' biceps flex as he clothed his dick with the condom and squirted lube upon it.

James held his dick steadily and inserted it into his boyfriend.

Logan screamed at the feeling of being stretched.

James hushed him with a kiss.

Logan held onto James' back. He spread his legs even wider as James continued pushing into him.

James pushed himself all the way into Logan and came to a halt. He was waiting for his boyfriend to give him the signal because right now Logan felt fucking amazing. He just wanted to pound into him but he wanted their love making to be less painful as possible.

Logan exhaled deeply. He replied, "If you don't start moving I am going to scream."

James grinned. He crushed his lips with Logan and started to slowly thrust his hips back and forth.

Logan broke the kiss, "_That's it. Nice and steady baby mmmm_."

James increased the rhythm in his hips.

"_Yeah, yeah.._." Logan kissed alongside James' jaw as his body rocked underneath his.

James moaned as he pulled out of Logan only to pound back into him.

Logan yelped. James hit his spot point on. He clawed at James' back, "_Fuck. Do that again_."

James repeated his action. His breathing was heavy as he glanced down at Logan. Logan and James' eyes made intense contact as they fucked. James kissed him hard bruising his lips before he sucked on his neck leaving a few marks. While Logan moved his hips in unison with James the bed was rocking back and forth as James fucked Logan into the mattress.

Logan felt a familiar knot in his lower abdomen and moved his hand between he and James to touch his aching dick.

James swatted his hands away, "No."

"_James please touch me_." Logan pleaded.

James continued to pound into Logan.

Logan moaned in pain. He cried out, "_James. James... Jamessss..._" He shot cum between he and James. His cum hitting his chin.

James continued to pound into his boyfriend making Logan cum for a second time while he reached his orgasm.

James moaned, "_Fuck_."

Both panting and out of breath they fell asleep within each other's arms.

* * *

Logan woke up with a groan. He nudged his boyfriend awake.

James groaned pulling his limp dick out of Logan, "So fucking good."

"Yeah." Logan turned to witness the digital clock read 10 am.

"What's for breakfast."

Logan rolled his eyes, "After that I don't think I can stand."

James pecked Logan upon his lips, "I will bring you some orange juice." He pulled the condom off of his dick and tossed it in the trash before putting on some sweats, "I guess some eggs and bacon will suffice?"

"Yeah, don't forget pancakes."

James laughed as he witnessed a naked Logan writhing upon their bed in all of his morning glory, "Pancakes it is."

**Well there you have it peeps. Review!**


End file.
